Dogs, Dragons, Babies?
by Seliphra
Summary: Hatori was always the serious one of the Mabudachi Trio, so how will the others handle it when it's Hatori who get's over emotional? Shigure x Hatori Mpreg, Yaoi, lemons, and chaos, OOC! Complete.
1. Hang on, WHAT?

**Dogs, Dragons, …Babies?!**

**Warnings: **There will be fluff, Mpreg, lemon, Yaoi, and chaos(Meaning chacters will be OOC). Main pairing is Shigure x Hatori

**Other pairings: **Yuki x Kyou, Hatsuharu x Rin, Momiji x Tohru, Hiro x Kisa and others may be added in the future.

**Disclaimer:** I own all the FB characters! *dodges weaponry* All right, all right, I don't…I wish I did though…*sigh*

* * *

**-Chapter 1- Hang on…WHAT?!**

Hatori lit up a cigarette as Shigure flopped down on the bed beside him with a satisfied sigh. Hatori thought about glaring at him before handing the smoke over to his friend, knowing it would only be stolen otherwise.

"Haa-san! Thank you, you do love me don't you?"

Hatori snorted at this, "Yeah, in your dreams maybe…and my nightmares…" Hatori growled softly as Shigure took a long drag from the cigarette. The dog then brushed their mouth's together, and Hatori could taste the tobacco on Shigure's tongue. When they parted, the dragon sighed softly before plucking his smoke back from the dog. Shigure pouted childishly before sitting up and stretching out languidly and standing.

"Going? Already?" Hatori asked. Shigure usually spent more than just five minutes with him after they fucked.

"Sorry, I told the kiddies that I was torturing my editor, and Yuki knows how long that really takes," Hatori merely chuckled. There is no love in this relationship, he thought as he watched Shigure clean himself up and dress, it's just away to deal with sexual tension. He had to remind himself. He did this at least once a day now, he had, after all, begun to want more…so much more.

* * *

-6 weeks later-

* * *

Hatori moaned, clutching his recently emptied stomach in agony.  
"Not again dammit," He moaned, pulling the silver lever on his porcelain companion. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood weakly, rinsing his mouth out at the sink before taking a quick sip.

"Uugh," He groaned. Every day for the past week now he had been unable to hold anything down during the morning hours. He had told none of his plight either, knowing what the reactions would be. He knew Kyou would ask how a doctor got sick -inevitably resulting in a lovers spat with Yuki- Ayame would insist on taking care of him, likely dragging Shigure along to help. Akito wouldn't give a damn, though Kureno likely would give him a worried look and nothing more. The list went on through various stages of hyper-activity ranging to not-caring. He could do most of the tests himself, he knew, and decided that enough was enough. With nothing left to turf, he walked on shaky legs to his office. He found what he needed and drew four vials of blood and took a sample of his own urine. He then began to test for everything he could think of short of driving to a hospital for an MRI or a Full Body Scan.

Nothing. Hatori stared at the various results. He had done everything, he had even fasted for twelve hours to draw blood for a cholesterol test! But nothing, everything was where it was supposed to be, in his normal range. He growled, wracking his brain for anything he may have missed. He snatched the sheet up which he had been marking off what he had tested for and scanned it. No, he had tested for everything…everything except for…Hatori blanched and shook his head, more in disbelief than anything else. There was no way…but he supposed eliminating one more thing couldn't hurt, right? He grabbed the test, deciding on the urine test and performed it quickly.

"Well _that's _not normal," He said aloud. He took a fresh sample, then calmly repeated the test. He felt a little faint when he saw the same results. He immediately performed every test for it that he knew of before sitting back in his chair and staring at the white-wash wall in front of him, shocked.  
"Dear God…." He mumbled, before a soft smile spread across his lips. He actually felt bubbly, giddy even. His good mood vanished when he realized that he had to tell Akito and Shigure. _Damn, I am __**not**__ looking forwards to that_, he thought. Akito was, after all, the most unpredictable woman in the world. Had to be done, everyone would find out sooner or later anyways…assuming things went well with Akito anyways. Given that she had not been ill for nearly two weeks straight now though, his chances of catching her in a good mood were relatively good. He stood, disposed of the tests and samples in the appropriate bins before heading to Akito's room.

* * *

Kureno and Akito turned to look at him in surprise and Kureno shooed himself. Akito was definitely surprised as she hadn't called him to her.  
"Akito-san, I have just learned something important," He mumbled, clearly nervous.  
"Go on," She replied, clearly curious.  
"Well, uh…I wasn't feeling well, so um, well I did a few tests…" He was now staring at the floor.  
"Yes? I assume you know what's wrong now?"  
"I…uh, that is…it would seem, I'm…pregnant…" Hatori gulped, looking up at her. Her pale face went from it's normal pale colour, to paler, to red, and then she burst out laughing.

"Ha-Hato-ri! Y-your kidding right?" Akito was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eye's and was now clutching her stomach. Hatori merely hung his head in response.  
"You mean to say you're not? B-but how?"  
"I…turn into a seahorse. Seahorse males are the one's who get pregnant, so that may have something to do with it.," He was waiting for the order to kill it, to destroy the new life within him. Instead Akito laughed again. Hatori looked up at her and a worried Kureno poked his head back in the room, surprised when he was motioned over and the rooster made his way quickly to Akito's side.

"Kureno, Hatori is p-pre-pregnant!" She giggled uncontrollably, "isn't that h-hilarious?!"  
Kureno turned to look at Hatori, wide-eyed in shock.  
"I know right? Fine, you can keep it, but only those on the inside may know. Any who don't already know our secret you'll have to wipe the memories of any who should find out." Akito was wiping away tears of mirth when she began to giggle again.  
"Th-thank you, Akito-san," Hatori said, giddy once more. She waved him away-unable to speak- and he nearly ran back to his office, dialling in Shigure's number.

"Moshi moshi, Sohma residence" came Yuki's voice on the other end.  
"Yuki-kun, is Shigure-san there? It's important."  
"Hatori-san? No he's asleep,"  
"Wake him. Now."

* * *

Hatori's voice was so demanding that Yuki went to the dog who was busy snoring on the sofa.  
"Shigure-san? Hatori-san…he want to…Shigure-san?"  
"…ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…"  
Kyou promptly kicked the dog in the head causing him to roll of with a squeak and land on the floor with a thud. Kyou smirked at Yuki, who merely rolled his eye's and handed the phone to Shigure.

"Yeeeees?" He said, climbing back onto his couch, "Haa-san! How lovely to hear from you…what, uh huh, yes I'm sitting down…yes…YOUR WHAT?!"  
Kyou and Yuki stared at Shigure and Tohru poked her head out of the kitchen to see what was wrong.

* * *

End Chapter 1!!!

Hatori: …Really?  
Seliphra: Exciting, isn't it?  
Shigure: Uh…do male seahorses really get pregnant?  
Hatori: Yes, the female deposit's the eggs with him. He then fertilizes, carries, gives birth to, and raises the young. In fact female seahorses have a tendency to kill baby seahorses that they come across.  
Seliphra: Lucky Hatori is a guy, ne? See you all in chapter two, entitled '_The Betting Pool' _Please, review even if all you have to say is REVIEWS FOR YOU! I don't mind those!

**Moshi Moshi** - What you say when answering the phone in Japan. Essentially means 'speak'

On another note, my cat likes to sleep on me…especially when I'm doing lots of typing…


	2. The Betting Pool

* * *

**A/N**: After much delay, I give you chapter two! My cat has taken to sleeping on me whilst I type up the chapters…make's it difficult, especially when she uses my arm as her pillow….the fact that I pulled an all-night last night doesn't help matters…lol!

**Disclaimer**: The fic is mine, everything else…I _**wish**_

**Warnings**: Fluff, Mpreg, lemons, Yaoi, and chaos!

_Reviewers should note, flames will be read, laughed at, printed off, shown to friends, laughed at some more, then used to toast marshmallows!_

* * *

**-Chapter 2- The Betting Pool**

"You…you're not kidding…are you?"  
Yuki looked at Kyou who simply shrugged and Tohru entered the living room, wearing her apron.  
"Uh…what's going on?" She asked. Kyou shrugged again and Yuki smiled pleasantly at her,

"I'm sure that Hatori-san is informing Shigure-san of something irrelevant and unimportant,""Yeah, maybe the stupid mutt finally caught an STD!" Kyou chuckled receiving a light smack to the back of the head and a look of shock and horror from Tohru.

"Oh no! That's terrible, do you think he'll be okay? I mean-""Don't worry Honda-san, Kyou was only kidding!" Yuki interrupted, receiving a nod of confirmation and a pout from Kyou which cause Tohru to sigh and smile in relief. Shigure finished on the phone then, assuring Hatori that he would call Ayame and that the two would be by the next day. A small grin adorned his face, though Yuki at least could tell that he was still in shock. Shigure looked at the three others, now watching him, before gleefully stating,

"It seems I'm a father!"  
Kyou's legs failed him and Yuki caught him, steadying the cat. Tohru clasped her hands together, her eye's shining with happiness,  
"Oh Shigure-san! That's wonderful news!" She exclaimed and Yuki and Kyou both turned their heads to stare at her as if she were crazy.

"I know! It's great isn't it?"  
"B-but…who's the mother?" Kyou asked, still clinging to Yuki for support in the standing department.  
"Why, Hatori-san of course!" Shigure stated both matter-of-factly and gleefully at once. Yuki and Kyou both promptly fell over in shock while Tohru looked only slightly confused as was her way.  
"But…Hatori-san is a man, right? I mean, he transformed when he caught me once…" Kyou snorted with laughter and Yuki shook his head in disbelief.

Shigure nodded knowingly, "It would seem that our animal forms have more bearing on our human physiology than we initially thought. Hatori becomes a seahorse, and male seahorses are the ones that get pregnant apparently, so Hatori-san can too it seems," He explained. By the end of hi explanation, Kyou was clutching his stomach from laughing and Yuki, biting back his own laughter, was trying to remind the cat how to breathe. Shigure then called Ayame to tell his best friend the news.

* * *

"Why, this is magnificent Haa-san!" Ayame exclaimed, flailing in delight as the dragon watched him in mild annoyance. Hatori sat on his sofa, arms folded and resting gently over his abdomen as he watched Shigure and Ayame being…well…Shigure and Ayame. Ayame was being flamboyant, and Shigure was acting drunk. Hatori smiled to himself, happy just to watch the two and their antics. He reached for the pack of cigarette's Shigure had left on the coffee table but paused then, glaring at the pack thoroughly irritated. Shigure and Ayame stared at him a moment, watching as his will-power wavered before Shigure snatched the pack away, hiding them out of sight. Hatori sighed with relief at this,

"Thank you," He murmured, truly grateful. This quitting business was harder than he had thought it would be.  
"So, will it be a boy or a girl?" Ayame asked, delightedly changing the subject.

"It doesn't have a gender yet Aaya-san," Hatori muttered, "I'm only in the seventh week, gender is indeterminate until the twelveth week, and even then, you have to wait until the sixteenth week to be able to guess. Besides, I could hardly give myself an ultrasound or a sonogram,"  
"I see, I see, yes…You and 'Gure-san though, really! I _never_ would have guessed!"  
"Well, given everyone thinks it's you and I who are doing each-other behind the scenes Aaya-san,"

"Yes, this is true, I wonder where-ever did they get _**that**_idea though?" Ayame had a genuinely confused expression on his face and Hatori rolled his eye's in exasperation.  
"I…need ice cream," Hatori said then, quite suddenly. The other two could only stare at him now, dumb-founded. Hatori had no sweet-tooth, in fact he rarely ate sweet things, and almost never ice cream.

"W-well in that case, we must shop for food items post haste!" Ayame said suddenly, recovering first. The snake was soon on his feet, dragging a still-surprised Shigure and a now very annoyed Hatori behind him.  
"I'll drive! I get to drive Haa-san's car!" Shigure sang gleefully, finally recovering.

"The _**hell**_you do," Hatori replied coldly and was pleased when Ayame shoved the dog-now pouting-in to the back seat before climbing into the passenger seat and staring up expectantly at Hatori. The dragon sighed, shook his head, then got in and drove to the store.

* * *

Shigure and Ayame stared as Hatori prepared the most unusual snack they had ever seen or heard tell of. Three scoops of vanilla ice cream, followed by chocolate shell, Tabasco sauce, salsa, caramel sauce, sliced ham, chopped green onions, cheese squares, diced tomatoes, chocolate sprinkles and finally marshmallows. They stared with mingled expressions of wonderment and horror as the dragon then began to consume the concoction, pausing when he noticed their stares.

"What?" He asked, an expression of pure innocence adorning his face.  
"H-Haa-san…?" Ayame began, unsure.  
"You _sure_you want to eat that?" Shigure managed to finished.

"It tastes fine, here try it!" Hatori held the spoon of….something….out to Shigure then, and the dog backed away reflexively. Hatori looked hurt by this and the dog, realizing his mistake and where it could easily end up, tactfully said then,  
"Uh, you seem to be enjoying it so…I don't want to take any from you!"

Appeased, the dragon went back to his snack, a gentle look of delight upon his face. Ayame took the opportunity of a distracted Hatori to drag Shigure aside and instigate what he had intended to do the moment he heard, assuming the detail's were still unclear.

"Let us start a pool on the gender and appearance!" He declared and Shigure grinned, nodding in agreement immediately.  
"I think a boy, looks like Haa-san," The dog said softly and Ayame thought a moment.  
"Hmm, boy, taking after me of course! Oh! And you must be sure to get Kyonkichi's and my dearest younger brother Yuki's guesses as well! Oh! And Tohru-kun's too I suppose,"

* * *

"Girl, Hatori's body and eye's, Shigure's facial feature's," was Kyou's guess.  
"Boy, Shigure's features and eye's, but Hatori's bone structure," was Yuki's guess and from then on all guesses were for a boy with variations on appearance. After all, Kyou never beat Yuki at anything, so why would this be any different?

* * *

**END CHAPTER 2!**

Seliphra: Phew! Readers, please send in suggestions for boy's AND girls names! Along with your guesses!  
Shigure: Earn a cookie if you guess the gender right! Earn a second cookie if you get the appearance too!  
Hatori: …'Gure…you started a betting pool with Aaya?  
Shigure: Well, it was _his_ idea! ….Why, you wanna bet too?  
Hatori: *Facepalm* I am gonna kill you both….  
Seliphra: Kyonkichi and Yun-Yun are a couple in this fic by the way, so they will seem out of character in the aspect that they are no longer trying to kill each other….though they still argue frequently….Anyhow, lemon in the next chapter, so read and REVIEW!!!! Or you don't get the tasty lemons! See you all in Chapter Three entitled, Kicking and Screaming!


	3. Kicking and Screaming

**A/N**: Okay, I'm giving you chapter three, but I am seriously considering stopping. Not many reviews…not many at all, this makes me feel that the story sucks, and that…well, I shouldn't continue it. If you disagree, please **REVIEW** and let me know that I should give you chapter 4 okie?

* * *

**-Chapter 3-Kicking and Screaming**

"C-can I feel, Ha'ri?" Momiji asked, and the others in the room stilled, looking at the rabbit. Slowly, Hatori nodded, a small smile comforting everyone in the room. 16 weeks along now, the baby had become a visible swell -albeit one that could be covered with loose clothing- and had begun to kick occasionally. Everyone, Shigure included, had been a little afraid of him lately, and given his often deadly mood swings, he supposed he couldn't blame them. Momiji placed his hand on Hatori's abdomen, grinning in delight when he was rewarded with a kick from the infant within. After Momiji, suddenly everyone wanted to feel, and the dragon laughed delightedly, allowing everyone a turn. Kyou and Yuki squabbled over who would feel first before Tohru suggested they go together. Kyou grinned like an idiot and Yuki gave the expected gentle grin when they felt the unborn child move. Even Ritsu felt, his hand trembling as he did so, his eye's watering and mumbling an "I'm not worthy," when the baby kicked for him too. When the last of the Juunishi moved away -Rin and Hatsuharu returning to where Yuki, Kyou, Momiji, and Tohru were, the dog leaned down over the sofa to place a hand over the swell, planting a gentle kiss on the dragons lips. Hatori groaned when he tasted the tobacco on Shigure's mouth, and the others turned to stare at them, wondering.

"You bastard! Smoking before you kiss me when you know I can't!" Hatori growled as they pulled apart. Shigure merely gave him an innocent smile, hand still in place searching for movement from the baby. When it didn't come, he removed his hand, visibly disappointed.  
"Seems he doesn't like you, 'Gure-oji-san!" Hiro teased. The young ram received nods agreement fro the Ox, Cat, Rat, and Rooster. Shigure merely pouted and moved away to flirt with Ayame. Tohru came over then.

"Uh…um, Hatori-san?"  
"Yes, Tohru-kun?"  
"Um…well, are you and Shigure-san actually in love?" She asked, quietly. Hatori blinked at her. She was enormously dense with most things, but when it came to members of the Zodiac, she was abnormally attuned to their persons and emotions.  
"Y-your not in a real relationship, are you Hatori-san?"

The dragon knew she was only concerned about him, but the comment still stung. He cursed his hormones internally when his eye's began to water.  
"N-no I-I guess not…I-I mean we…we're not in _love_ or any…anything," He was trying not to show how upset he was by this, but she could tell and she nodded gently, placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder, as she was unable to hug him. There was no way of knowing, after all, how a transformation might affect the baby.

"But…you're in love with him, aren't you?" She asked, and was not surprised when Hatori nodded. He was thankful no-one else could see them, and he quickly brushed away the tears. Momiji then bounded over, missing Tohru, and pounced on her with an enormous poof, turning into a rather large yellow rabbit.

"C'mon Tohru! Hey! Ha'ri, why're you sad?" he asked when Tohru scooped him up into her arms. When Momiji said this, the other Juunishi noticed his distress, but he shook his head.  
"N-no, I'm just…tired, that's all." He mumbled. It was then suggested that they leave to allow the dragon some rest.

* * *

"I thought you were going home?" Hatori asked when Shigure appeared in the doorway to his kitchen. "Ayame drove the kiddies back, I wanted to have you to myself for a while," The dog replied as he moved to Hatori, wrapping his arm around the dragons waist.  
"Lucky Yuki," Hatori murmured sarcastically. He gasped lightly as Shigure nibbled at his neck, one hand moving under Hatori's loose shirt.  
"Sh-Shigure!" He mumbled, a note of enjoyment clear on his voice. He was ridiculously horny, had been for a good month now, he wasn't going to tell the dog that.

"Haa-chan, I know you want it," Shigure replied, his hand beginning to pinch and roll one of Hatori's stiff nipples. Hatori gave an involuntary moan of approval, which Shigure decided to take as a sign to go on, beginning to nip and suck at the dragons earlobes. Shigure knew that Hatori's ears were particularly sensitive, and it seemed pregnancy had only made him more sensitive to the dogs touches. A small shiver ran down his spine and Shigure detached himself from his ear to pull the shirt over his head. He sighed happily as Shigure began kissing his way down his chest, the dogs tongue following the contours of his body. He threw his head back then, a long, low moan escaping him as Shigure gave a light squeeze to the growing bulge in his pants. Hatori could feel Shigure smirking against his growing abdomen. The sixteen-week old infant inside gave a kick then, causing the smirk to turn into a smile. Shigure kissed his way back up Hatori's body, paying close attention to the more sensitive spots.

"I know you want me Hatori," Shigure murmured into his neck. Hatori could only nod and Shigure pressed against him. A small shiver ran down his spine when he felt the bulge through the fabric of Shigure's yukata. Shigure expertly removed the remainder of Hatori's clothing and the dragon fumbled with the tie that held the dogs yukata together. He didn't know why it still surprised him that Shigure didn't wear any underwear., he never did. The kitchen counter was digging painfully into the small of Hatori's back, reminding him that they were still in the kitchen. He glanced nervously over at the windows, his relief at seeing nothing unusual almost over-whelming.

"Sh-Shigure…n-not here!" He squeaked when the dog's hands ghosted over his hips and Shigure paused. He smirked before dragging the flushed dragon into the bedroom.

* * *

Normally Shigure would have thrown the adorable dragon onto the bed, but he knew right now Hatori would never forgive him for such an act. He spun the aforementioned dragon close to him, pulling Hatori into a searing kiss. He felt the dragon relaxing into him, another shiver passing through him. He walked the dragon back, pushing him -more gently than was usual- down to the bed before releasing the others mouth. He kissed his way down the dragons body, leaving hickeys on all the dragons most sensitive spots. Hatori was already trembling with anticipation as Shigure reached his hips. He licked at Hatori's inner thighs, enjoying the moan that passed through the other mans lips. He then swirled his tongue on the head of the dragons arousal, a little surprised when Hatori bucked upwards hungrily.

"My my, Hatori, you are desperate, aren't you?" He murmured, smirking up at the dragon.  
"Sh-shut up mutt, it's the hormones!" He managed to growl.

He felt another shudder pass through him when the dog smirked, moving up and gave him his right hand. Hatori took the three fingers offered into his mouth with out being told, his tongue swirling around each finger. The moan this action elicited from the dog excited him as well, and he increased his efforts, sucking on each and occasionally nipping the tip of one. Finally, the dog removed his well-coated fingers, and pressed one into the dragon. Hatori arched and moaned before grinding down into the felt the pleasure wash through him when Shigure's finger brushed his prostate. Said dog, he knew would gloat over how good he was for weeks, but at the moment Hatori didn't care. He shuddered when he felt the second finger enter him and begin scissoring. He wriggled impatiently and moaned happily when the third finger entered him.

Shigure began thrusting into the dragon with his fingers, scissoring them as he did so. Hatori squirmed beneath him has he did this, squealing in delight. The sight made the dogs own need worse and, unable to hold off any longer, he removed his fingers, delighting in the annoyed whimper from Hatori. He fumbled through the top drawer of the nightstand next to Hatori's bed, finding the item he searched for. He quickly coated himself with the lube, proceeding to press his erection against Hatori's entrance. The dragon shot him a glare, replaced quickly with a look of ecstasy when he was slowly entered, his prostate hit dead on. Shigure did not move, allowing Hatori to adjust to his presence when,

"M-move!" He mumbled finally, and the dog began a slow rythem, hitting the dragons sweet-spot with his every thrust in. Hatori moaned happily now, bucking up against Shigure, encouraging him to hold nothing back. This spurred on the dog, who increased his pace, eliciting a delighted cry from the other. Shigure snaked one hand down, grabbing Hatori's hard cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts until finally, the dragon arched upwards, his muscles tightening, clamping around the dog tightly. Shigure buried himself to the hilt inside the warmth of his lover before releasing his seed deep inside of him in the same moment of Hatori's release. He pulled out then, laying himself beside the spent dragon, his arms pulling the other close.

"You really _were_ desperate, Haa-chan," the dog murmured, his tone teasing and the dragon pouted, glaring at his partner.  
"It's the hormones, I'm going to be….you know what? I think I won't say anything," He growled, his pout turning into a smile when Shigure gave him a chaste kiss.

"I need a smoke," the dog mumbled then receiving yet another cold glare.  
"Outside."  
"Aw, but-"  
"You MUTT! YOU WOULD SMOKE AROUND A PREGNANT PERSON WHO'S TRYING TO QUIT?!"  
Shigure scooted out of the bed, now frightened.  
"I uh…I see your point! Okay I'll go outside!" With that, the dog was gone, off to find his Yukata which had been left in the kitchen. Hatori sighed then, his eye's watering again, suddenly depressed. As if sensing his sudden distress, the baby gave a kick, bringing a soft smile to his lips, and he rested his hands over the swell of his abdomen

"I know baby, I know. I'll be okay, so don't worry about me," He murmured, his mood lifting quickly.  
"Damn hormones,"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 3!!**

Seliphra: All tidbits on pregnancy have indeed been researched!  
Shigure: Why?  
Hatori: Duh! You stupid mutt! And _**SMOKING**_?! I'm pregnant dammit! *cries*  
Shigure: H-Hatori?!  
Seliphra: Meany! *kicks Shigure, then hugs Hatori*  
Shigure: *holding shin and hopping up and down* Hey! Why didn't he transform?!  
Seliphra: 'Cuz, I'm the authoress, I can do anything in the postscript! Including making sure that Hatori doesn't transform when _I_ hug him!

At anyrate, we'll see you all in chapter 4, **ASSUMING** you give lots of reviews! I have not even started chapter 4's rough-draft! That's how seriously saddened I am!


	4. All I Want is You

**A/N:** =O Reviews! Gee…I should threaten to leave off more often XD I actually get reviews that way! Anyhow, this chapter written to Muse, The Arcade Fire, and The Cranberries! On another note, I seem to doodle things on sides of my page when I write…I drew a doodle of Yun-Yun, and I doodled a shark, and I doodled a-  
Shigure: Just…get on with it!  
Seliphra: Yeah, yeah…okay…my cat was sleeping on me while I typed this…it's all one-handed folks! Oh! I own no FB characters! If I did, this would be in the actual story-line!  
Hatori: Oh **GAWD**!

* * *

**-Chapter 4-** All I Want Is You

Hatori sighed in contentment as the water continued to bear his and the child's weight. At twenty weeks the strain on his back was remarkable. The swell of his abdomen was clearly visible now too, despite the loose-fitting clothing he had taken to wearing, so he was now confined to the 'inside' compound of the Sohma Estate. He stayed in the bath for a good hour before the water was too cool and he left. Shigure smiled at him when he emerged from the bathroom. He was wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt that was usually too large for his ordinarily slim figure. He had said good-bye to his waist line approximately five weeks previously, and this shirt was the best he had to hide the swell.

"Doctor will be here soon, Haa-chan," Shigure said delightedly and the dragon nodded. Shigure seemed to be trying to burn the image of an under-dressed Hatori into his mind. Said dog was also impossible to get rid of now, spending more time at Hatori's than his own home, insisting he help take care of Hatori. Not that Shigure did much. Hatori decided he didn't really mind, he simply enjoyed Shigure's near-constant presence. It made him feel almost like they were a real couple.

Twenty minutes later the doctor managed to arrive, having only just escaped Akito's clutches. Said doctor was busy measuring Hatori's growing abdomen, taking notes of the babies growth. This doctor was also on the inside, his grandmother having been the previous ox. Besides, Akito and Yuki were like one-hundred patients each on their own, Hatori couldn't possibly manage both them, and the other hundred-fifty odd people on the inside. Tamaki Sohma-the other doctor- and Hatori had agreed to do an ultra-sound and the dragon sighed as he took off his shirt. He felt ridiculous and fat at the moment, despite the fact that Shigure was always staring like he was the most magnificent being in the world lately. He flinched at the cool of the jelly that was squirted onto his belly, turning his head the other way so he wouldn't see the gender of the child. Curious as he was, he also wanted to be surprised. He was fairly certain of a male child though. Shigure squealed like a school girl when the image of their child popped onto the screen.

"Looks like you are right where you should be Hatori-san. Growth is at approximately twenty weeks, development is looking good. All in all, you have a very healthy baby so far," Shigure whined pitifully when the doctor stopped scanning his belly.  
"Thank you, Tamaki-sensei," Hatori turned then to smile at the now pouting Shigure.

"… 'Gure, think of it this way, in just twenty weeks, we can hold the baby! And we'll get to see him again, okay?" Shigure nodded in response to this, a smile gracing his handsome features. Tamaki handed Hatori a damp cloth then which the dragon gratefully accepted, wiping off the rest of the jelly still on his abdomen. Shigure then handed him his shirt which he gratefully pulled over his head.

Much medical mumbo-jumbo that Shigure had no hope of understanding later, the dog laid stretched upon the dragons couch, Hatori laying beside/on him, snuggled up to him as he consumed another strange concoction. This one consisted of Chicken-base ramen, topped with one scoop of vanilla ice cream, drizzled with chocolate syrup and two sardines on either side. Shigure had managed to avoid being force-fed the mixture simply by not mentioning it this time.

"Uh…Hatori?" He knew that Hatori would likely get upset with the next few questions, but he did have to ask, had to be certain that _that_ woman knew everything.  
"A-Akito-san knows, right?"  
"About my pregnancy? Yeah, of course! I told her the minute I found out,"  
"N-no, I mean, does she know that I'm the father?"  
"Hunh…no, I guess she doesn't…why, did you want to tell her?" He asked, between mouthfuls of his concoction.  
"Well…I think it would be best…I mean if she found out through Haru or Yuki, or someone…she might flip out and decapitate someone…will you come with me?"  
"_**HELL**_ no! You can tell her yourself, she bursts out laughing every time she sees me now!" Hatori's eye's watered at the mere memory of this now.  
"Okay! Okay! J-just don't cry Haa-chan! _Please_ don't cry!" The dog begged. He hated seeing his dragon crying…not that he really understood why though. Hatori sniffed an apology and wiped away his tears as Shigure left.

* * *

"**You're** the father?!" More laughter. _Yep_, Shigure thought, _it was definitely a good thing that Hatori didn't come!  
_"Y-yes, Akito-san. I am the…uh…father of Hatori-san's baby,"  
"So…what, are you in love or something?"  
"NO!" Akito raised an eyebrow at the too-quick answer, "I mean, no, we just…we just wanted a way to relieve l-lust," He corrected and Akito nodded.

"Understandable, you are a sex-crazed dog after all," She sighed, "I feel _**so**_ generous lately, I suppose that if you did fall for each other, I would allow it…in this instance. After all, Hatori? _Pregnant?!_" More laughter, "I mean, if it happened _again_, it'd be even funnier!" It seemed that Hatori had not lied when he had said that Akito was in an unusually good mood lately. And for a long period of time too. Kureno was even being allowed to associate with the other members of the zodiac now.

"Thank you Akito-san! Your generosity and wisdom know no bounds, your-"  
"Yes, yes, I know. Eh. You may go," She waved him off then and the dog wasted no time at all in returning to his dragon's side.

* * *

"Sh-she really said that?!" asked the stunned dragon and Shigure nodded. The smile that Hatori gave then was one the dog would never forget. In that moment, Shigure finally understood what it was he felt for the dragon., not that he would ever admit it. He decided that he would wait for Hatori to say how _he_ felt. Hatori's phone rang then and the dog had answered it before the dragon was even aware of it's ringing.

"Moshi-moshi, Sohma Hatori's phone, Shigure speaking!" He answered brightly, ignoring the cold glare he received.  
"Sh-Shigure-san…your editor is trying to hang herself on our doorstep. Again."  
"Oh _**is**_ she now?" Tell her I'll be right there Yuki-kun." He then hung up the cordless phone, and gave the clearly fuming dragon a kiss on the cheek.  
"My editor is suicidal…again. Gotta go!" And with that he was out the door. Hatori heaved a sigh and went to lay down,  
"Maybe now I can rest!" He muttered.

* * *

Hours later the dragon heaved a sigh and finally picked up the phone, dialling Shigure's number.  
"Moshi-moshi, Sohma residence, Tohru speaking!" came the cheerful voice on the other end and the sound made Hatori smile.  
"Is Shigure-san there Tohru-kun?"  
"Ah! Hatori-san! Yes, just a second!" muffled sounds and voices, then,  
"Yeeeees?"  
"It's me, your…still at home?"  
"Ah! Yes, Aaya-san decided to stay over, and so I have to stay to give the boy's some respite!"  
"O-oh…I see," Hatori was surprised by just how saddened he was by this. It felt like his heart suddenly weighed two tonnes.  
"Hatori? Is…is everything okay?"  
"Fine! Everything is fine, so just leave it alone!" He snapped.  
"What's wrong Haa-chan? What is it you want?"

"Want?! All I _want_ is for you to feel _something_ other than lust for me! I mean, I **love** you, don't ask me why, you ungrateful bastard! You just go gallivanting after _high school girls_! You know what? Just stay away from me! Just don't come near me! Ever!" Hatori hit the end button before throwing the phone at the wall with all his strength. This was followed by tears and sobs from the dragon.

* * *

**End Chapter 4!**

Seliphra: Poor Hatori! *huggles*  
Hatori: Shigure, you ass-hole! *cries*  
Shigure: B-but…what did I do?!  
Seliphra: Nothing! It's his hormones!  
Shigure: …right….Remember readers! Send in your suggestions for names (male AND female) along with your guesses to the gender and appearance! It may not have been mentioned yet! Guess correctly and you receive a cookie! If we use your name, you win an ULTRA-DELUXE COOKIE!!  
Seliphra: Yep! You sure do! See you all in chapter 5 - The Art of Love! Also, as per request, there shall be some Yuki/Kyou fluff in the next chappie, as well as Shigure/Hatori fluffage!

Girls names suggested so far: Sakura, Momoka  
Boys names suggested so far: None =(


	5. Love is an Art

Chapter five?! Already?! Darn…yes, I update frequently when in good moods, and infrequently when I am depressed! Not surprisingly reviews put me in very good moods! Chapter 5 is a bit late coming out because of a sick kitty cat….thank goodness he's okay! *peace sign*  
Kyou: It wasn't me! I wasn't sick!  
Seliphra: O'course not, kitties name is Omar! He's my friends kitty! One of four! Oh! I own no FB characters, I do in my dreams, but alas…in reality it continually evades me!

* * *

**-Chapter 5**-Love is an Art.

* * *

"_D'you think he'll __**ever**__ get out of that corner?"  
_"_It's a possibility I suppose…__**assuming**__ Hatori forgives him for whatever he did…"  
__The cat sighed and snuggled closer.  
_"_We don't even get any alone time thanks to this!" He said, pouting lightly and Yuki smiled, kissing his nose, then his mouth before sighing softly,  
_"_Ah Kyou, if even __**Nii-san**__ can't get him out of his funk, then Shigure-san really is depressed."  
"So…maybe you should tell that snake to go tell Hatori what dumping Shigure did…?"  
_"_Yeah right! And have him report my enormous, un-ending concern for my fellows of humanity until kingdom come, right?"  
_"_Point taken…maybe Tohru-kun?"  
_"_She __**would**__ be willing, wouldn't she?" The rat nodded thoughtfully.  
_"_Yeah! And Hatori won't mind a visit from her!" the cat said emphatically to the rat's agreement. They then went to find the girl._

* * *

"Hatori-san! It's wonderful to see you again! How are you doing?" Hatori smiled when he saw his guest and stepped aside to let her in.  
"Honda-san. It's good to see you too. I don't know how I'm doing though as lately it changes every few minutes. And yourself?"  
"Wonderful! I'm doing great, thank you so much!" She replied brightly.

"Does Momiji-kun know you're here?" Hatori asked, idly curious as to how they were. Tohru and Momiji had begun dating soon after Kyou and Yuki had both come out of the closet about being together. Remarkably Akito didn't care, though no one could quite figure out _why_ she didn't.

"Ah! N-no, he doesn't, I came to visit with you today, Hatori-san!" Hatori smiled again, a small bubble of glee rising in him momentarily before he deflated again. Ever since he had told Shigure to stay away he had been upset. He supposed he had gotten used to his presence after him being around so much. He sighed and shook his head before offering tea, which was -naturally- politely accepted.

"So, what brings you out here? Surely you didn't want to just check up on me?"  
"Uh-um…well, no, I-Well, I'm afraid that…Shigure-san-""The bastard mutt can cope!" Hatori snapped. He didn't want to hear about how depressed Shigure was. It was his own fault for being such a womanizer!  
"I-I see…"  
"Alright," He sighed, "What's he doing now?"

Tohru smiled brightly then at the change  
"W-well, lately he just….sits in a corner, and…well, it's getting hard to get him to eat too…he isn't even writing anymore and…well, we're all beginning to worry…" She momentarily showed her fears for the man who had taken her in, before returning to the mask she kept up so well. Hatori sighed again, frowning now.

"He won't write?" He muttered. Truthfully, while he was worried, he was also happy about this. It meant that Shigure missed him too.  
"No, he just…sits there…even Ayame-san can't do anything,"  
"Oh boy….I guess…I'll come along then…" He muttered sadly. She seemed to mistake this for sadness at going to Shigure rather than sadness for Shigure and much convincing later they where finally on their way back, Hatori driving.

* * *

"_So, she did it?"  
"Well of course! How could Hatori-san __**possibly**__ resist Honda-san's request, hmm?"  
_"_True, true, maybe now the stupid mutt will leave the house again!"  
_"_I certainly __**hope**__ so,"_

* * *

"Shigure-san?" Tohru poked the dog in the forehead and Hatori sighed softly,  
"Shigure-saaaan…" She waved a hand in front of his eye's.  
"Oi! Dog!" Hatori snapped and Shigure jumped before looking up at him. He whimpered when he saw Hatori and sniffed.

"Hatori?" He murmured, his eye's hopeful.  
"Yeah…it's me. I….I'm sorry I said those things…Okay? I didn't mean it, I was just…hormonal," He growled. Shigure looked like he was about to pounce on Hatori, but opted for a tentative hug instead. Hatori only smiled and snuggled closer. Tohru left the room then, deciding to leave the two Juunishi alone and begin dinner.

"Did you mean what you said when you told me you loved me?" Shigure asked softly, now that they were felt himself burn bright red at this.  
"Y-yes…I did," He mumbled. No point in lying about it or trying to deny it now.  
"I…love you too, Hatori," Shigure muttered in his ear, kissing his neck and Hatori shivered slightly and smiled softly.  
"You mean it?"  
"Yes. It took a while to figure it out, but I did," Hatori snuggled closer, turned sideways because of his growing belly. He was 21 weeks pregnant after all.

* * *

"_Why aren't they leaving?!"  
_"_Patients is a virtue, kitty-cat,"  
"__Yeah, yeah, **you** want them to leave too!"  
_"_You're quite correct…I do," He reached his arm out and Kyou sat in Yuki's lap, snuggling into his rat.  
_"_Then do we need another plan?"  
_"_I suppose so…"_

* * *

Yuki and Kyou approached Tohru as she worked in the kitchen, getting ingredients.  
"Honda-san," Yuki said, a gentle smile spreading across his lips.  
"Y-yes, Yuki-kun?" She asked, startled by the sudden appearance of the two boy's.  
"We need another favour…."

* * *

Hatori sighed as he took another bite of pizza. Tohru had burned dinner and Hatori had tried to tell her this was alright. She insisted on running out so Hatori and Shigure simply went back to the Sohma estate and ordered pizza. He was glad Shigure could still answer the door at least.

" 'Gure, my feet hurt," The dragon said pouting and Shigure moved automatically, massaging his slightly-swollen feet. He loved his baby, but he hated being pregnant. He sighed and relaxed some more as the dog expertly worked on his feet. Maybe forgiving Shigure wasn't such a bad thing after all…he did have his uses. Hatori decided then that he was going to work this whole pregnancy thing to his advantage.

* * *

_Gasping they collapsed beside each other. Kyou giggled happily,  
_"_Finally! I was ready to __**die**__ from Yuki-withdrawel symptoms!"  
_"_Hmm, my **poor** kitty. Need another hit?" Yuki said with a sly grin.  
_"_Mmm, tempting! But Tohru-kun will be home any minute!"  
_"_True, oh well, she's going to Hanajima-san's place over the weekend, ne?"  
_"_Yes, and Shigure will be at Hatori's, won't he?" Another giggle.  
_"_We have __**all weekend **__to catch up then, don't we?"  
_"_Yes…I __**love**__ it when our plans work out."  
_"_Me too, my precious cat, me too…"_

* * *

Seliphra: And there it is! Sorry, it kinda sucks, and it's pretty short…but I promise a lemon next chapter! Chapter six will also be extra long! The more reviews I get, the longer the lemon scene will be, *winkwinknudgenudge*  
Shigure: Hey! What's with Kyon-Kyon and Yun-Yun plotting so much?!  
Hatori: Well…since you were a lifeless idiot who did nothing but mope all day, they had no alone time.  
Shigure: But, why did they want-  
Seliphra: DUH!! Stupid doggy! *pats Shigure* What do _you_ want to do with Hatori now that you haven't had him in a week?  
Shigure: Well, I want to *much dirty language censored for next chapter spoilers*  
Hatori: *blush*  
Seliphra: Exactly. So they plotted. Seems they control much behind the scenes, ne? See you all in chapter six! Titled: Something…when I think of a title for it *sweat drop*

Remember to send in your guesses for the babies gender and appearance! Also send in suggestions for boys names AND girls names!

Girls names suggested: Aya, Momoka, Sakura  
Boys names suggested: Ran, Hikaru, Riku, Fry

Guesses for girls: 1  
Guesses for boys: 3

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. Within Temptation

A/N: Welcome to Chapter Six! There shall be lemons! However…I received only one review for chapter five…so am I correct in assuming it sucked as badly as I thought it did? I'm bad at fluff…At any rate, here is your chapter, in all it's lemony goodness!!!!! Written to: Amano Tsukiko, Skillet, Muse, and Cute Is What We Aim For!

* * *

**-Chapter 6-**Within Temptation

"Shiguuuuureeeee…" Shigure mumbled something in his sleep, and then was shaken again.  
"Wh-what? Hatori? What?"  
"Shiguuuureee, I _neeeeeed_ some French fries!" Hatori whined pitifully and Shigure sighed heavily. This was the fourth time in the last week he had been awoken at some strange hour with a ridiculous craving for something less-than healthy. At least his cravings had become some-what normal. At ridiculous hours yes, but edible at least.  
"Alright, alright…" the exhausted dog muttered, "McDonalds or Burger King?"  
"McDonalds! I need mushy fries…"

"Okay……" Shigure sat up robotically before proceeding to the nearest 24hour McDonalds to the Sohma Estate. On the way there he knew he needed to take _something_ back and given it had now been over two weeks since they'd had sex….well….he could tell Hatori wanted it, the dragon was simply to proud to admit it when it came to something other than food. He smirked to himself as he made the purchase and glanced at the clock. 2:30 am. If he could sleep in, he'd have plenty of energy…

* * *

"Ha-tori-chan!"  
"Whaaat?" The dragon whined in response. It was now two o'clock in the afternoon and the dragon was enjoying himself with a bowl of vanilla ice-cream. Plain thank whatever great being(s) is/are in the sky. He glared at the ice-cream dish anyways as it was stealing his dragons attentions.

"If you have nothing to say, don't distract me!" The dragon snapped before returning to the dish and Shigure sighed.  
"It can wait…" He murmured happily. Hatori shrugged as he continued savouring the ice-cream. Shigure took the time to marvel at just how beautiful Hatori had really become, his skin was glowing, giving his usually pale skin an ethereal appearance. In Shigure's opinion, the Dragon was the most stunning creature alive. His belly was cute too, but there again, it _was_ Shigure's baby inside, and he told himself that it may just be him noticing these things, or even just imagining the changes. It took little time for the ice cream to vanish and Shigure smiled mischievously when he saw a smudge of melted ice-cream next to Hatori's mouth.

It was too perfect to resist, so he leaned down and licked at it. Hatori gasped in surprise and the dog used the opportunity to slip his tongue in to the dragons mouth, received a squeak of surprise then a moan of approval as Hatori relaxed. Shigure moved over the back of the sofa to pin Hatori gently to the armrest, one leg slipping between the dragons and placing itself expertly beneath Hatori's groin. He delighted in the shiver he received from the dragon, and he moved away from the mouth, leaving a wet trail of kisses down the others jaw line and neck. Hatori whimpered in delight when Shigure used his knee to press gently into a particularly sensitive spot on his inner thigh. Shigure ran his hands up the dragons body, enjoying the feel of his skin, his hands sliding underneath Hatori's shirt. It was a men's size…he'd have to guess a million. The thing was meant for someone thrice Hatori's size. A kick from the unborn child gave Shigure a light start, but he continued his ministrations none the less. He detached his mouth long enough to remove said shirt, returning to Hatori's mouth, claiming it in a searing kiss. Hatori then said something completely unexpected,

"Mmn, 'Gure…j-just fuck me already, dammit!" Shigure looked up at the flushed dragon, surprised. Then he smirked,  
"What, I'm not allowed to tease you this time?"  
"N-no! I'm too f-ucking horny dammit!" Shigure nearly laughed at this. It was unlike Hatori to admit when he was horny…or to swear for that matter. If he was that desperate…well now he _had_ to tease his little dragon! He moved down Hatori's body then, licking a path from the dip in his collarbones and sternum, nipping teasingly at every one of his sensitive spots. The dog delighted in the moan he received, dipping his fingers under the hemline of the sweatpants Hatori wore. They were lower down than was usual, but seeing as he weighed 22 pounds extra due to being pregnant and all…this wasn't so strange. The sweat pants were gone in a flash, and Shigure could not help but smirk when he saw the tent formed with Hatori's boxers and the bulge beneath the fabric. He leaned down, sliding two fingers inside the clothing article through the openings for the legs. He fondled the dragons balls then, enjoying the light gasp this elicited along with the glare he received for continuing to tease Hatori.

" 'Gu-reeeee!!!! Damn you…" Hatori whined, pouting and glaring at the same time. The combination glare-pout did nothing to help his situation, however, as Shigure found the expression rather adorable and it only made him want to tease the dragon more. He kissed down his dragon's belly, tongue flicking out now and again to taste his beloved. He began to suck at one spot, just above the hemline, marking the flawless skin before him. He then moved away, admiring the mark before slowly, very slowly, removing Hatori's boxers, enjoying the whine this caused. He let his hand ghost up the dragon's inner thigh, smirking when Hatori whimpered loudly and glare-pouted at him again. He leaned down again, poking the tip of Hatori's arousal with his tongue, proceeding to swirl his tongue around his erection before engulfing the dragon completely in his mouth. Hatori moaned loudly, bucking his hips up in response. After a few minutes Shigure removed his mouth, smirking at the whimper he received for it and gave Hatori three fingers on his right hand. Hatori wasted no time in sucking on the fingers while Shigure loosened the tie on his own Yukata, exposing his own erection to the eager dragon. Hatori grazed his middle finger with his teeth then, swirling his tongue around the digit as he did so, causing the dog to moan softly and give a slight shiver in response. He felt the dragon smirking around his fingers when he removed them and Hatori squirmed in mingled impatience and anticipation as Shigure pressed the well coated digits against Hatori's entrance. Hatori was glare-pouting again when Shigure slipped the fist finger inside causing Hatori to moan loudly in delight while grinding down. Shigure felt himself twitch with want now, and the ache was becoming quickly unbearable. He knew he could wait a little longer though, if it meant enjoying his dragon a little more. He spat into his own hand while adding the second finger to Hatori's body, coating his aching erection with his own saliva while he stretched the one before him. A third finger and Hatori arched into him, his body still coming remarkably close to the dog despite the swell in his abdomen and Shigure removed his fingers.

"Ha-Hatori, roll over please…" He panted, barely containing himself. The dragon did as he was bidden, laying so his head was on the couch, his ass in the air and his enlarged abdomen situated quite safely between, not quite pressed against the sofa. He entered the dragon, as slowly as he could given his own need. He was surprised with his own self-control really, given he usually simply ravished the dragon completely at this point, taking him as he saw fit. He began moving slowly, wanting to please Hatori more than himself now, the dragon having had some difficulties lately what with not being able to go out of the Sohma estate's recently. He heard the dragon sigh happily before moving a bit faster, finding his lovers prostate and hitting it with each trust into Hatori's body. Hatori moaned his approval, gasping when Shigure increased the strength of his thrusts and squirming again. Shigure smirked as he continued into his mate, a low groan escaping him when Hatori ground down on to him suddenly, forcing Shigure in deeper. Well if that was how the dragon wanted to play…

Shigure moved faster, his pace reaching frantic, Hatori gave another loud moan of approval then when Shigure moved his hand down, grabbing hold of the dragons neglected erection, pumping it in time to his thrusts. When he felt Hatori begin to tense though he slowed, almost to a stop making him whine in annoyance and shoot a glare over his shoulder to the smirking dog.

"D-damn you!" Hatori panted, his eye's glazed with lust, and Shigure leaned forewords with a particularly strong thrust into the dragons prostate. Hatori's moan was stifled by their kiss and Shigure (somehow) managed to remain still within the other. Hatori clamped down purposefully causing Shigure to moan and move again and when he pulled away he saw the dragons lips twisting to form a smirk of triumph. Shigure resumed his frenetic pace into Hatori then, causing the smirk to be replaced with a look of ecstasy until finally they came together and Hatori collapsed, rolling over so that Shigure could lay atop him. Instead the dog scooted over and half-lifted the dragon from his position before letting the dragon lay on him. Hatori looked up at him curiously and Shigure smiled.

"I'm not laying on top of you, I don't want to crush the baby, Haa-chan," Hatori grinned broadly at this. The dog admitted to himself, it was nice to see Hatori showing his emotions now, but it was a little unnerving at the same time. He had never been this…open about what he was feeling before. He wouldn't go anywhere near Akito anymore, but given Akito only laughed louder with Hatori showing…it was really no surprise. Being a Juunishi and having the equivalent of 'God' Laughing at you for something you couldn't help…well, it would tear one of them apart, and in Hatori's over-reactive emotional state, a week ago he had spent three hours crying into Shigure's chest when he had accidentally bumped into the accursed woman. Shigure had never really liked her, she could be ridiculous, cruel, and ridiculously cruel all at once! Of course he always acted kindly towards her, taken her side on everything, told her she was right, but they all did it. They had no choice when it came to Akito, if they didn't Akito got angry and an angry Akito was not something any of them ever wanted to deal with. Hatori sighed happily as they lay there in each others arms and Shigure kissed the top of the dragons head, one hand making it's way to rest on the round swell of his lover's abdomen.

"Hey, Haa-chan? You're beautiful when you're pregnant you know…" He said happily and Hatori gave him a quizzical look.  
"I'm twenty-seven weeks pregnant, I'm big as a house! I look terrible, how can you possibly think I look beautiful? You out of your mind?"  
"Maybe…I still think your beautiful though, you can't make me think otherwise you know," And Hatori smiled, happiness shining in his white eye's.  
"Um…How are they getting the baby out?" He asked then. This question had been nagging him for quite some time now, but he'd been to afraid to ask it in case there was no answer. Hatori merely laughed.

"A C-Section, dolt! They cut open the abdomen and remove the baby that way. It's a few days recovery time, but usually a simple procedure. I already have it scheduled with Tamaki-sensei, you can watch you know," Hatori laughed again when Shigure turned green at the thought of being present.  
"Uh…will they put you out for it?"  
"No, I'll be awake, but it's usually pretty painless, at least that's what my patients who have had one say…and Mother said it was too, I was born by caesarean you know," He said. His smile had diminished slightly at the mention of his mother. She had passed away when Hatori was only nine, and his father had followed when Hatori was nineteen, and just a year into medical school.

"Well, okay then, I'll…I'll be there," He said, still looking green. He was determined though and there was no persuading him to wait outside of whatever room they would be using. They couldn't take Hatori to a hospital, but from what the dragon had head they were setting up a small surgical room for the procedure. Tamaki had assured him it was almost finished now, in case the baby decided to come a little early on them. They had planned for a seven month pregnancy, and hoped for a nine month one. Hatori, after all, was the first male they were aware of to have ever been pregnant in the history of humanity. He hadn't found any records pertaining to the anomaly before, even in the Sohma family, although there was a slightly suspicious file that had caught his attention…he shrugged internally, brushing the thought's away. He could check later, but for now, he was quite content just to lay with Shigure.

"Oh yeah, Shigure? You tell anyone how desperate I was…" He let the threat hang and Shigure merely gulped before squeaking meekly in response.

* * *

END CHAPTER 6!!

Seliphra: Whew! That took a little while to type out…I hope it's not too short? At 2508 words it had better not be! Next chapter should be longer, but only if you review!! Otherwise I will be cruel, and leave it here! That's right! No more pregger Hatori-chan! And No plot twist! Ahh…oops?  
Shigure: Plot twist? What plot twist? Y-you're not gonna do anything mean to Hatori? Or the baby are you?  
Seliphra: My lip's are sealed!  
Hatori: TELL US DAMMIT!!!  
Seliphra: Nu. Don't forget to send in your guesses on gender and appearance. Remember also to send in suggestions for girls names AND boys names!

Girls names suggested: Aya, Momoka, Sakura, Mikaela  
Boys names suggested: Ran, Hikaru, Riku, Fry


	7. Dreaming of You, and the Name

A/N: Look! A Fire! *stomps on it* Oops, it was just a petty flame! *giggle* She say's that they're out of character? Why yes, yes they are! This story is here for entertainment purposes only! It is not meant to be perfect! And yes, I am aware that Hatori is usually stoic, calm, and collected, but even the most calm person gets overrun by their emotions when pregnant! (Believe me, I've seen it happen!) Not my fault you didn't read the warnings, nor pay them any attention. Here they are again, in case any other people decide to read through this story and then flame about the warnings they did not heed:**WARNINGS: ****Fluff, Mpreg, Yaoi, Lemons, Chaos(OOC traits), Language, Mild Violence  
**Hatori: *eating cake* Yep, there they are.  
Shigure: Heed the warnings or make the **Wall of Shame!**

_Reviewers should note that all flames will be read, laughed at, printed off, shown to friends, laughed at some more, then used to toast marshmallows_

**MANY REVIEWS MEAN FASTER UPDATES, LONGER LEMONS, ANSWERED REQUESTS, AND A HAPPIER AUTHOURESS!!**

* * *

**-Chapter 7- **Dreaming of You, and the Picking of a Name

* * *

_Shigure collapsed from sheer exhaustion, his face buried in the pillow. Hatori was on a rampage…again. He was annoyed about something, someone had done, and Shigure had no idea who it was or what they had done to his dragon, but he was the one suffering for it now. Just ten more weeks, just ten more weeks, he thought desperately.  
"SHIGURE!!!!" Shigure flinched when he heard his name screamed and sighed. So much for escaping….  
"Yes, my dear?" He asked, appearing at the doorframe  
"There you are!" Hatori…wasn't pregnant?  
"What? What happened to the baby?"  
"Hn? Oh, you kids are in the living room…I think," Hatori said cheerfully. Wait….kids? As in….plural? Shigure walked to the living room. Three? They were playing in….flour?  
"Damn it!" He picked them up and carried them in to the kitchen. Four more had made a mess with chocolate.  
"What?" He pick them up too, somehow able to juggle all seven infants. He went into the bathroom…where was Hatori? He found six more in there?  
"Just how many kids do I have?!" He asked incredulously._

"Shigure?"  
"Huh?!" Shigure snapped up, and realized he was in the bed room. Hatori was looking at him, a look of worry upon his face.  
"A dream?" He breathed, looking around. Yep. Hatori was definitely still pregnant. He wiped his forehead having realized only then that he was drenched in sweat, and looked at the still worried Hatori.

"I-I'm fine, just a bad dream…" He mumbled and Hatori nodded sleepily, his head returning to the pillow as he drifted back to sleep. Shigure got out of bed, his legs trembling. He knew it hadn't been that frightening, yet he couldn't help but get more and more frightened as they closed in on the due date. Hatori was now in his thirty-first week, that meant about ten weeks left. It was hardly any time at all! Shigure swore softly under his breath as he filled a glass with some cold water, chugging it down to calm his nerves. He was still drenched in a cold sweat, his limbs were still trembling, and it still felt like he had just eaten a living snake and it seemed to be displeased at being in his stomach. He sat down on the toilet, having closed the lid, not certain he trusted himself standing. He stared at the wall. _Am I really so scared? _He thought to himself. He had believed he was ready for this, that he was over his fears of the coming child. It seemed he had been very wrong, however. Very wrong indeed. _What have I gotten myself in to? _He pondered, looking down at the tiled floor. He poured another cup of water from his perch on the toilet and chugged that one as well, enjoying the painful numbing sensation he received for his actions. Hatori had explained the 'Brain Freeze' phenomenon once to him before, but in light of everything that had happened over the last seven months of his life…he couldn't remember. He rested his forehead against his forearm, which in turn rested against the counter next to the sink as he tried to coax some strength back in to his legs. He didn't manage it for five minutes until he finally stood again, his legs still a bit shaky, and made his way back to the bedroom. Hatori was sound asleep again, hugging his pillow and laying on his left side. Shigure had asked him once why he did that. He always lay on the right before he began showing. Hatori had said something about blood flow and the Aorta and Superior and Inferior Vena Cava being blocked before losing Shigure completely in the medical jargon. Shigure climbed in next to him, his chest to Hatori's back, one arm snaking around his sleeping dragon, resting lightly on his abdomen. He drifted back in to a very uneasy sleep, his dreams tormented by other nightmares.

* * *

"Shigure? Are you sure your alright?" Hatori asked for what must have been the millionth time now. Shigure was still quite pale and a bit shaky, and it made Hatori worry. He looked sick.  
"Fine! I'm fine! Really Hatori, I just…didn't sleep well, okay?" He mumbled. Hatori flinched a little but nodded. Maybe he really was just panicking? It was unlike him to do so, he knew, but he worried anyways.  
"Did you….want to talk about your nightmare?" He offered then. Maybe that was what Shigure needed? But no, the dog shook his head wearily. Hatori sighed softly before getting up to make some tea, offering Shigure some as well. At least the dog would still drink tea anyways. He smiled softly when he felt the baby moving inside him. He could feel almost all the baby's movements now, and knew when he was asleep and when he was awake. He sighed softly again, another smile tugging at his lips as he thought of the nearing due date. He had the C-section scheduled for the thirty-ninth week, but that was subject to change. After all, the child could be born at any time now really. If it wanted to be early, not a whole lot would stop it…save for the fact that there was no way out except c-section. Hatori shuddered to think what might happen if Tamaki Sohma couldn't get there in time. He went back in to the living room, sitting next to Shigure and handing him a mug of tea.

* * *

Shigure took a grateful gulp of the hot liquid, enjoying the scalding heat. It took his mind off…other things. He rested an arm around Hatori's shoulders, pulling the dragon closer gently. "Shigure…we still need to think of a name, don't we?" Hatori mumbled blissfully unaware of the pang of nervousness and guilt this caused in Shigure.  
"Uh…yeah, It's a boy, isn't it?"  
"Really, we have no idea, but Yuki says it's a boy and Kyou says it's a girl, so…I'm leaning towards a boy."  
"Right….me too then….hmm how about Ran?" Shigure suggested and Hatori gave a light snort in response.  
"That means Orchid, doesn't it?"  
"Yeah, so? He'll be our little flower after all, won't he?"  
"Yes, I suppose…"He said with a light giggle and a delighted smile. Shigure had to admit, picking a name was certainly calming him down a bit.

"Um…wh-what about…Fry?" It was Shigure's turn to snort with laughter.  
"Fry? Where did you get that one?!" He noticed that Hatori had gone a lovely shade of pink in response.  
"W-well, A baby sea horse is called a fry and…STOP LAUGHING!!" Hatori was bright red now, but Shigure's laughter seemed infectious and the dragon was soon laughing too.  
"No, no, I see where you're coming from…it's just…wow, I never thought you would so openly disclose what you turn in to!" Hatori only smiled and blushed but they agreed it was on the list of considerations.  
"Well then…how about, Riku?" Hatori suggested next.  
"Hmm…meaning Sea or Painful Separation?"  
"Sea! It's a good name!" Hatori argued when Shigure grinned at him.  
"Yes, it is, I like that one…I like Hikaru too though. To Shine, To Glitter, or To be Bright," He reminded, and Hatori had to agree, it was a good name.

"Wh-what about…Fate?" Hatori asked nervously and Shigure chuckled, nodding in agreement.  
"It certainly feels like fate, doesn't it?" He mentioned, smiling lightly.  
"There is also…hum, Yami, or Jiro," Shigure offered.  
"We are not calling our child 'Dark'." Hatori said firmly. Well, Yami was off the list then, "And please tell me you mean Aojiro and not Jirou, Jirou means Anal Fistula." Hatori said matter-of-factly and Shigure laughed uncontrollably at that.

"No, no, okay, scratch that then! How about Kenji?"  
"Meaning what?"  
"Holding to or Sticking to,""On the list then!" Hatori said cheerfully.  
"So then, Fate, Fry, Riku, Ran, or Kenji?" Shigure listed, counting each on one finger as he did so.  
"Yep…now we have to narrow it down!" Hatori said smiling cheerfully.  
"We can do that when we see the baby, no? He might look like none of them after all."

"True…think we should come up with a girls name? Just in case?"  
"Yes! We can't be sure, right?" Shigure said enthusiastically. His nervousness was still there, but at a much more containable level now, and he was beginning to feel excited again too.  
"Okay then, how about, Amayadori, we could call her Aya for short!"  
"Amayadori…taking shelter from the rain? I like it!" Shigure said nodding, "There is also, Sakura,"  
"You're hell bent on a flower name aren't you?" Hatori asked, smiling and Shigure nodded with a chuckle.  
"Well, she would be our little cherry blossom, no? Or we could do Momo, meaning Peach," Hatori giggled at that one and nodded.  
"Yes, it works, Fate or Destiny would too," He said, smiling softly and Shigure nodded.

"Wh-what about Mikaela…it's the female version of Michael…and it does mean Gift from God," Shigure suggested this one a little nervously. He had always liked that name and Hatori nodded,  
"That one's beautiful, Shigure. She really would be a gift from God, wouldn't she?" And Shigure nodded.  
"Hama?" Shigure suggested next.  
"As in Sea-shore or Beach? It's lovely, I like it," Hatori agreed, nodding, "There is also Hayai, for Early…then maybe she'll never be late?"  
"It could work…" Shigure said nodding and Hatori smiled at him happily.  
"Okay, we have: Hama, Hayai, Mikaela, Fate, Destiny, Amayadori, Momo and Sakura for a girl, and Fate. Fry. Riku, Ran, or Kenji for a boy then?" Hatori surmised and Shigure nodded in agreement.  
"Yup. Now we just need to see the baby when it's born and we can name him…or her…permanently!" Shigure exclaimed and Hatori nodded happily. They had their names now, and Shigure felt a lot better too.

* * *

"You're looking better now…" Hatori murmured softly, kissing Shigure's cheek gently and he smiled when Shigure did. The dog was no longer shaking and his colour had returned to normal too. Hatori let out a soft sigh before kissing the dog on his mouth and was a little surprised when Shigure returned this…forcefully. Finally they broke apart and Shigure sighed softly, though it was a happy sigh as well.  
"I was scared…" He muttered, his cheeks turning pink, "and I mean terrified…I was scared about the baby…"  
"What? Why?"  
"I…I'm, not so sure anymore Hatori…I mean…this is another human being! What if…what if I'm not a good father, what if I…what if I hurt him?" He said, his worry shining through again. Hatori couldn't help but smile at this and Shigure pouted when he saw the smile.  
" 'Gure…I'm scared too, but I also know that even if we do make mistakes, we won't repeat them. Besides, you realize the gravity of this now, and that Shigure, makes all the difference. You've recognised it as another human now, with feelings. It's a huge step forwards from how you used to treat us all like toy's you know," Hatori said. Shigure relaxed and nodded. A great deal of change had occurred in him over the last few months. So much so that he was hardly himself anymore, not that he cared any longer. Comforted he nodded, glad that he was able to discuss this with Hatori and Hatori didn't get mad at him. He rested his cheek against the swell of the baby and smiled.

"Well baby, you hear that? I'm scared but…I know I love you and your mommy too!"  
"Hey! Who said I was mommy?!"  
"Well…you are the pregnant one!"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 7!!**

Seliphra: Baby comes soon!!  
Shigure: *pacing impatiently*  
Hatori: *watching Shigure while eating popcorn*  
Seliphra: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I had a lot of fun with the names, but no more suggestions will be taken in. Instead, send in your votes on names! Some were excluded because of their meaning, and others were changed because my translator wouldn't give me any meanings TT_TT. After all! A name is about it's meaning too, and I want their baby to have a meaningful name, not one that sounds nice but means something weird.  
Shigure: Now review! The more reviews, the faster the baby comes!  
Hatori: You can still guess at gender!

All names suggested:  
Girls names suggested: Aya, Momoka, Sakura, Mikaela, Fate, Destiny, Hama, Haya  
Boys names suggested: Ran, Hikaru, Riku, Fry, Yami, Fate, Jiro, Kenji


	8. What ever will be, will be!

A/N: O.o **CHAPTER 8!!!** *dance* **YAYNESS!!** Gender and name have now been chosen, though it was not an easy one…Hatori: *eating ice-cream cake*Shigure: Uhh…so um…what's in this chapter?  
Seliphra: *stops dancing*…major plot advancement? We are VERY near the end!! In fact…there will only be ten chapters! So just two left…  
Shigure: Too bad that **you (Seliphra) don't own us or make any money from this fic…  
**Hatori: Well…at least there is **Fluff, Mpreg, Yaoi, Lemons, Chaos (OOC traits), Language, and Mild Violence** to satisfy the readers…but if they **fail to heed the warnings and flame they shall end up on the Wall of Shame!  
**Seliphra: Too right! *noddles*

_Reviewers should note that all flames will be read, laughed at, printed off, shown to friends, laughed at some more, and then used to toast marshmallows_

**MANY REVIEWS MEAN FASTER UPDATES, LONGER LEMONS, ANSWERED REQUESTS AND A HAPPIER AUTHOURESS!!**

* * *

**-Chapter 8- **Whatever will be, will be!

* * *

Hatori glared at the monstrosity that was his abdomen. _I'm fucking __**huge**__!_ He thought miserably, and he then glared at Shigure for having made him like this.  
"Wh-what?! What did I do?!" Shigure asked defensively when he noticed the glare he was receiving.  
"I'm huge." Hatori stated simply. This was lost on the dog and he looked at Hatori's face, then his belly then his face again.  
"Well…yeah! You are pregnant!"  
"You damn mutt! I-Ooouuuch!" Hatori was cut of by a sharp cramping pain. It was only the second one he'd had today, so he wasn't too worried about it. He knew that his body was…well…attempting to practice for when the time came.  
"Haa-chan?" Shigure asked, his expression rapidly changing from fear to concern and Hatori waved him off.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine, just a contraction…" He mumbled, one arm wrapped around his abdomen. Shigure didn't look convinced but he nodded and sat back.

"Shigure…I'm fine, really, okay? I'm a doctor; I know when something is wrong, okay?" He muttered. Of course all humans jumped to the worst possibilities they knew of, and being a doctor he knew that abdominal cramping was a symptom of well over one hundred diseases, some of them quite fatal. Instantly he was thinking of things like appendicitis, dissecting abdominal aortic aneurysms and cancer of the colon or stomach. He shook the more morbid thoughts from his mind and focussed on what it was most likely to be. Practice contractions, after all, were quite common at this point. He huffed a sigh and went to get more ice cream. He found that he really liked it now which was strange because he hadn't really had a sweet tooth before.

"Um, Shigure? Do you like sweet things?" He asked and Shigure looked at him curiously, before answering,  
"Yes. But I thought you knew that?"  
"I…guess, but I wanted to double check!"  
"Wait…you think the baby inherited my sweet-tooth?"  
"Must have, I never used to like sugar so much," Hatori whined and Shigure started splitting his sides laughing.  
"Ha-Hatori, I don't think that my l-liking sugar has anything to d-do with it!"  
"It does because I say it does," Hatori growled and Shigure nodded,

"Okay, okay, if you s-say so!" Shigure chuckled out, trying to stifle his laughter. Hatori finished drizzling caramel on the ice cream and started walking back to his living room when another cramp hit and he paused, groaning in pain again as the cramp hit him.  
"Hatori?" Shigure came to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder the other on his chest, trying to steady the now wobbly Hatori.

"You sure we shouldn't see the doctor?"  
"I'm fine! It's just a practice contraction Shigure," Hatori muttered, trying to wave him off. Shigure wouldn't have it though and he went to the phone, dialling Tamaki Sohma's pager and leaving his very worried message,  
"Hey, Tamaki-sensei, it's Shigure, Uhh…Hatori is having contractions but he just had two with in fifteen minutes of each other, soo…can you can come here and check on him and the baby?" He hung up then and placed his hand on Hatori's shoulder, his concern for the dragon and the infant within written upon his face.

"I'm fine Shigure…even if the baby came now, I'm eight months along. The baby will be in no danger either, so stop worrying alright?"  
"You **know** I will anyways Hatori. I love you, and I love the baby too, our child is more important to me than I am now. Besides, if the baby really is coming now, won't it be better to do the operation now?"  
"I…I see your point there…"Hatori winced again as he felt another contraction. It felt like the baby really was getting ready to come out. That really could be a bad thing he supposed, and decided then that Shigure was forgiven for calling the doctor.

* * *

Tamaki arrived five minutes later, looking relatively relaxed, having decided that Shigure was likely just over reacting…again. It certainly wouldn't have been the first time that Shigure made a mountain of a mole-hill concerning the unborn child. Hatori watched as Tamaki set up the equipment he would need to use and began checking on Hatori. He huffed a few times and frowned before nodding.

"It would seem that the baby is early," He said and Shigure and Hatori could only gape at him in surprise. Shigure then became panicky while Hatori felt strangely calm. The dragon sat up then, pausing as another contraction passed through him and he groaned again, his eye's closing in pain.

"Shigure, you need to calm down. We have to get him to the room we prepared for the surgery, and he'll need one of us on each side to help him walk." Tamaki said and Shigure -still panicky- moved in to support Hatori. It was lucky that they were helping him, as he was now getting contractions every five to six minutes. It was an eye-opener to the pains that women went through, and he was lucky. He didn't have to experience the full labour. They shuffled him in to the surgery room and Tamaki and Shigure helped him undress and put on the hospital…thing….that he would be wearing. Tamaki and Shigure were the only ones other than Hatori who would be allowed in to the room. Shigure struggled with the surgical wear and scrubs as Tamaki changed quickly and began shuffling Hatori towards the table, helping him lay down. Shigure emerged as the curtain was drawn to block Hatori's view and the dragon looked at him, smiling at how good the dog looked in medical scrubs. He felt the cool of the antiseptic that Tamaki applied and saw Shigure wince at the same time that he felt the cold bite of the scalpel cutting in to him. Shigure was busy injecting him with an epidural to take the pain away, to which he was grateful.

"Shigure…**when** did you learn to use a needle?"

"Last week…" He muttered and Hatori could tell the dog was blushing beneath the surgical mask he wore. Hatori whimpered a little when he felt the weigh, the life of the baby he had carried for eight months leave him. He could see Tamaki doing something and then…he heard music. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life, and he knew that the being making the high-pitched wailing would own his heart for eternity now. He wriggled as he tried to see but Tamaki grunted in annoyance.

"Hold still Hatori, I'm trying to stitch you shut. Unless you want to wander around with your innards hanging out?"  
"J-just finish then!" He muttered, wanting to see that crying creature he had wanted to hold for a long time now. Shigure's eye's were currently locked on it, as he held Hatori's hand and finally Tamaki picked it up and showed the baby to Hatori.

"Oh…" he muttered in awe as he looked at his newborn for the first time and Shigure could not contain his ecstatic squeal.  
"So…so **beautiful**," He murmured and he wasn't lying either. The baby was the most beautiful person or thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Congratulations Shigure and Hatori. It's a-"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 8!!!!**

Seliphra: Hah! You get to find out the gender in the next chapter!!!  
Hatori: Noooo! Damn you! Gimme my baby!  
Shigure: I should have seen that one coming….  
Seliphra: Yep. You should have. Also, I'm very sorry for both the shortness of the chapter and the length of time it took to update it! A lot has been happening! My story _To Defy A God has kinda taken over my brain…and there was OtaFest too!  
_Shigure: The hell is OtaFest?  
Seliphra: Otaku no Festival! It's my cities anime convention! I got a lot of stuffage!!  
Hatori: Dear gawd woman….  
Seliphra: Whaaat?  
Shigure: Just…review, okay? Please readers?  
Hatori: This is your last chance to guess gender!


	9. Payout and Epilogue

A/N: *dance* **CHAPTER 9!!!** This one will be longer, and you get to know the gender and what the baby looks like! AND you get to see who wins the betting pool! (See chapter 2) This is also the last chapter!! I decided to cut ten and put the epilogue in here….  
Hatori: So…I get to have my baby now? *hopeful*  
Seliphra: Yes, you do!  
Yuki: I bet I win…  
Kyou: There's NO WAY I'LL LOSE!!!  
Yuki: It isn't a contest stupid cat...  
Seliphra: Here we go again…  
Shigure: Yeah…shame that **you (Seliphra) don't own us or make any money from this fic…  
**Seliphra: Yeah, but I make up for that in the **Fluff, Mpreg, Yaoi, Lemons, Chaos (OOC traits), Language, and Mild Violence  
**Hatori: Yeah, but **if you fail to heed the warnings and flame you shall end up on the Wall of Shame!  
**Seliphra: Thank goodness the Wall of Shame has only one name on it!

_Reviewers should note that all flames will be read, laughed at, printed off, shown to friends, laughed at some more, and then used to toast marshmallows_

**MANY REVIEWS MEAN FASTER UPDATES, LONGER LEMONS, ANSWERED REQUESTS AND A HAPPIER AUTHOURESS!!**

* * *

**-Chapter 9-** Payouts

* * *

"Ooooooh! How cute!" Tohru squealed as she peered at the bundle of blankets that had been placed in her arms. Momiji stood behind her, peering over her shoulder with a similar awed expression.  
"I don't believe it," Yuki muttered; as he peered over Tohru's other shoulder and Kyou smirked.  
"I finally beat you!" He cheered, and everyone nodded. Ayame then handed Kyou four-hundred fifty thousand yen (A/N: four-hundred fifty U.S.A. Dollars when the economy was good), which was the prize for the closest bet. Akito pouted and glared at Kyou briefly. She had also bet on a boy simply because Kyou had said it would be a girl.

"And your agreement with Kyou, Akito-san?" Yuki said then looking at her.  
"Fine! Kyou, you're a member of the zodiac!" And Kyou grinned. Hatori took his daughter back, cradling her gently.  
"Um, Hatori? Why don't you transform when you hold her?" Hatsuharu asked and Hatori shrugged,  
"I don't know, maybe it's because I'm her 'mother'? Shigure might still change, 'Gure, c'mere!" Hatori ordered and Shigure leaned down to hold her while Hatori kept a hold on her. After the initial POOF of smoke, Shigure was revealed in his canine form.

"I…guess so," Was Rin's startled response. They all then looked at Hatori.  
"Wh-what? What is it?" He said, a little defensively.  
"Do you still transform Hatori?" Was Kureno's question, and it was only natural that he would be the one to ask it (A/N: See volume 17 of Fruits Basket).  
"I…. think so…" Hatori muttered and Kyou held out a bowl of water then, Rin taking the baby.

"What!? No, no, I couldn't force Hatori to transform! Um, that would be mean, and-Yuki!" Yuki then pushed her forwards into Hatori who caught her instinctively. He was quickly thrown in to the bowl of water as he began to flail uselessly on the floor. He glared at them from inside the bowl as Tohru apologised profusely.  
"Oh I don't blame you, Tohru-kun," He bubbled, still glaring at the others,  
"I blame them," Everyone but Kureno and Tohru were giggling to themselves, Shigure included. Shigure turned back and dressed quickly, still laughing over the glaring sea-horse.

"When I turn back, you are dead Shigure! And you Yuki! You are both dead!"  
Kisa was holding the baby with Hiro peering over her shoulder when Hatori did turn back, his temper cooled easily by the young tiger shoving the infant back in to his arms.  
"My little Mikaela," He muttered then, and Shigure wrapped his arms around the dragon's waist to stare fondly over his shoulder at their daughter.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

**Fifteen years later**

* * *

"Kenji! Stop fighting with your brother!" Shigure growled as he separated two eight-year-old twins from each other. Kenji and Riku loved to play fight and they gave their father their infamous 'twin-pout-attack' when he picked them up by the scruffs of their necks.  
"But Ran said we could fight!"  
"Yeah, Ran said we should fight!" They agreed referring to their ten year old brother who loved to cause mischief.

"I don't care what **Ran** said, you can't fight! **I'm** your father, you listen to **me**!"  
"Dad, leave them alone, they were only playing," Mikaela said as she passed by, her thirteen year old sister Amayadori at her heels.  
"Yes, but-"  
"Shigure, they are only playing, it doesn't matter. Boys will be boys!" Hatori argued, his hands on his hips and Shigure sighed.  
"I've lost haven't I?" He asked and they all nodded. He set the identical twins down then, only to be tackled in a hug by the other set of twins, these ones fraternal.  
"**DADDY**!" The six year old girls cried, hugging their father's dog form. He wagged his tail and nudged them happily  
"Hayai, Hama, where have you two been? You vanished!"  
"No," They giggled, "We were playing with Sakura!"

"I see, wasn't Sakura having a nap?" Shigure chided gently and the blushed and squealed at being caught, hiding their faces in Shigure's fur. Sakura was the youngest of their children at three, though she wouldn't be for much longer as they were expecting another set of twins, a boy and a girl. They had decided on the name Fayte for the boy and Momo for the girl. When Shigure turned back the girls squealed again and turned away from their naked father who quickly re-dressed himself. Hatori sighed and shook his head,

"Shigure, why don't you take Hayai and Hama to the park? Maybe you can get them to run out of energy?"  
"Good idea, I'll take Kenji and Riku too?"  
"Oh, and Ran. I should be able to manage Sakura, Mikaela and Aya on my own,"  
"Yessir!" Shigure said and the twin girls squealed in delight as they ran to get their coats.  
"Should I call the others and see if their kids wan to come too?"

"You might as well, I'm sure Tohru would love to go with you, and her children are still young too," Hatori replied. Tohru and Momiji had married with Akito's eventual permission and had three children, all three of them girls named Alana, who was eight, Bella, who was five, and Elle, also five. Rin and Hatsuharu had one child, a boy who was seven named Akin. Hiro and Kisa had two children, a boy and a girl who were named Adelle and Aldrich, both Germanic names suggested by Momiji. Their children were four and six. Aldrich being the elder of the two. Shigure called them and after having secured everyone coming to the park he called for his three sons.

"Ran! Riku! Kenji! Come on, we're going to the park!" The thumping of their feet echoed as they raced each other to the closet and Hatori sighed happily. He was very happy to have such a large family.

* * *

Shigure sighed happily as he watch his children playing with other Sohma children. They were friends with their 'cousins' the best though.  
"At least they know not to hug us in public," Momiji said, as he watched his daughters gossiping with Shigure's and Kisa's daughter. The boys were all wrestling with each other…in the mud.  
"Oh dear, Hatori is going to be angry isn't he?" Tohru murmured as she watched the five boys getting dirtier and dirtier. It was Rin who noticed next,  
"**AKIN!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE MUD!!**" She shrieked and Hatsuharu sighed softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Rin, boys will be boys. Besides, **I'm** the one who does the laundry, right?" He murmured this in her ear and she sighed. Kisa was fretting too though and Hiro shook his head.

"Do they only-"  
"Oh don't Hiro! They're your sons!" Kisa said, cutting him off before his rant could go in to full swing. Kisa was still trying to break the habit of her husband with out much progress. He was getting better when it came to friends and family but he still startled complete strangers frequently with his rude ranting about them. Yuki and Kyou came over a hill then, Yuki waving at the briefly. They were holding hands, they always did. It was as if the two were glued together, and their relationship had been a surprise to say the least, but after Ayame…

"Speak of the devil," Shigure muttered then as Ayame came over the hill after Yuki and Kyou. They had evidently taken the same vehicle, likely Ayame's car. Ayame and Yuki actually got along now, but it was no surprise really. Ayame had matured and begun to be able to tell Yuki what was really going on in that head of his. Ayame was holding the hand of his ridiculously shy lover, and of all the people they had thought Ayame might choose, it had not been Ritsu. Yes, Ritsu, the over-apologetic monkey. Though Ayame's over bearing ness was nicely balanced with Ritsu's shy demeanour. Kagura arrived five minutes later with her husband, Kira. They had no children….yet, Kagura was pregnant and they were hoping to adopt as well. It was good that the Boar had found someone she could love other than Kyou. Kyou, after all, had never had any interest in her as a lover -what with being gay and all- and no that she no longer flung him through walls on a regular basis the two got along famously. Kureno and Uotani were the last to show, ten minutes after Kagura. They had six children together, all between ten and two. They had brought the two ten year olds, the eight year old and the six and four year old. The two year old was sleeping rather soundly in a stroller. Uo had been brought in on the curse when Tohru had accidentally let slip to Uotani and Hanajima that Hatori had a baby. This had then required of great deal of explanation as men don't typically get pregnant. In fact, so far as they knew, Hatori was the only one, even in the Sohma family. All the previous dragons had either been women, had taken a woman for a lover or had been single. Shigure sighed happily as he surveyed the playing children -and adults in Uo and Kyou's case as she was still picking fights with him, given that it never came to blows no one cared much any more- and could not help but smile fondly at the scene. He was very happy to have such a large family, even if his parents didn't approve of his life choices.

* * *

**END**

That's it! It's over! Okay, here is a list of all the kids in order:

**Mikaela** - female - 15 oldest, and very mature for her age. Loves to treat her brothers like her servants. B-Day: March 8

**Amayadori** - female - 13, second oldest. Looks up to Mikaela as her role model. Scoffs the behaviour of all her younger siblings. B-Day: April 3

**Ran** - Male - 10. The oldest boy child in the family. Loves to cause mischief wherever and whenever he can. He loves to annoy his parents and older sisters especially though he has a difficult time annoying his 'mother' B-Day: February 6

**Riku & Kenji** - Male - 8. Identical twins who love to play-fight. They are very close to each other and revere their older brother, Ran. The respect Mikaela and whatever she says, goes. They also respect Hatori, but not Shigure. Riku is the elder of the two by six minutes and forty-three seconds, a fact which he always dangles over Kenji's head. B-Day: June 23

**Hayai & Hama** - female - 6. Fraternal twins, both girls they love to play with each other and their younger sister Sakura. They are very energetic but go to bed easily. They look up to Mikaela and their 'mother'. They love to hug their father and are the only two children who listen to him. They love that their father turns in to a 'doggy' but won't hug their uncle Ayame as they don't like snakes. They love to hug their uncle Yuki and their uncle Kyou however, and Kyou now avoids these two as he would the H1N1 virus. Hayai is the elder twin by four minutes and twenty-two seconds, but neither of them cares much. B-Day: January 1

**Sakura **- female - 3. Sakura is currently the youngest child and loves to play with her big sisters Hayai and Hama. She also loves to hug her father, but she doesn't hug any of her uncles except for Hiro who hugs her. B-Day: December 12

**Fayte & Momo**- Male & female - not born yet. Fayte read like Fate. Momo will be older by three minutes. They will be close to Sakura, Riku, Kenji, Hayai and Hama. They will be close to the elder siblings as well, but as the listed siblings are closer in age they will get along better. They will hug all their aunt's and uncles indiscriminately (much to Kyou's chagrin). Their birthday will be August 10.

Okay! Wow….ten kids! They got busy! And Akito never got tired of a pregnant Hatori either! Poor Hatori, she laughed every time he got pregnant….Momiji is also popular for hugs and every time the twin girls hug him they scream 'BUNNY!' and hug him more. Momiji's children do this as well…. XD

Hatori: Wow…that's really it then?  
Shigure: Looks to be…didn't think we'd have so many kids!  
Hatori: Children, not kids.  
Shigure: Difference?  
Seliphra: A kid is a baby goat, a child is a young human.  
Shigure: So does that mean Hiro was a kid?  
Seliphra: Yeah, I guess so…  
Hatori: Hiro is a ram, not a goat!  
Seliphra and Shigure: Oh…right…. Heh!  
Hatori: And **YOU** readers, review!  
Seliphra: Yeah, just because it's the last chapter doesn't mean you can get away with not reviewing!!  
Shigure: Reviews keep her writing other stories as well!  
Seliphra: Indeed they do! They inspire me greatly. Hmm…what to write next I wonder…  
Hatori: FINISH YOUR **OTHER** STORIES FIRST!!!  
Seliphra: Just review ¬_¬


End file.
